


Dear Vlad

by clareggum



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Ian Pangilinan, Karl Almasen, Pangpang – Fandom, Paolo Pangilinan, Vladimir Austria, neighbors - Fandom, pancakes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareggum/pseuds/clareggum
Summary: What if Karl did write letters for Vlad every episode and he… kept it?Kept the letters close to his heart.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Kudos: 13





	1. Episode 1

I met this guy.

He’s the boy next door. Nagpa-party siya kagabi, and I find it so noisy. Nagtatrabaho ako, eh.

But the first time I laid my eyes on him… It gave me a different feeling.   
It felt like for the first time, I am the protagonist of my own story.

He trespassed this morning… into my condo unit. He said he’s hiding from his sister.

And funny as it may sound, but I thought he took something. Of course, I had to make sure. My client ran away from me and I’m not letting any bad luck get into my day, again. One is enough.

Unfortunately his ate found us in a weird position (or should I say… state?)

And she thought I was his boyfriend. But I denied and that is when… the chaos unfolds. 

“Hindi ako uuwi hangga’t di tinatanggap ni mom na nagmamahalan kaming dalawa, ate.”  
“Paninindigan kita!”  
“Pancake.”  
“Maki-ride ka nalang… I’ll pay your rent for the month.” 

Palaban ako kaya… Nakisabay nga ako sa flow. 

And it’s Judit only, no H.


	2. Episode 2

Dear Vlad,

I am kind of offended the way you said that I’m a gay for pay. Sino kaya willing magbayad?  
But the way you cornered me sa cabinet and told me that some people would actually pay to live with you… medyo mahangin ka sa part na ‘yon but you’re so handsome na I internally screamed “Lord, sabi ko bayad lang sa rent pero salamat at sinamahan mo pa ng poging housemate.” 

You called me pancake again and I- got flattered.

Bad luck seems to follow me after I threw you out.

I hope you know that I was utterly terrified and worried after I saw you outside taking a phone call. My conscience seems to have knocked me into my senses and my panic level has risen.

I kept on worrying about you even during dinner time. I haven’t known you fully yet but have you eaten? It’s cold outside. I even imagined you covered with blood saying, “Landlords are harsh.”

God, the heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders when you knocked and asked permission to use my restroom. Thank you Lord nalang talaga.

And thank you for making me breakfast too. Thank you for accepting my proposal.

P.S: Your shoulders are very broad. I dreamt of you. Gaga ka.


	3. Episode 3

Dear Vlad,

I’m sorry I said those things to you. I know it’s insensitive of me to talk about your relationship with your mother when I haven’t fully known you yet. I’m sorry for nagging at you. I was on the verge of tears when you gave me the film book. I appreciate it, Vlad. So much.

I want to say thank you to Ate Judit. I didn’t know your surprising presence helps, especially in making Vlad go back home.

I was just annoyed, Vlad. You aren’t washing the dishes. Akala mo regalo ka ng Diyos sa sangkatauhan.

And Vlad, don’t think about it the wrong way. We will not use that condom. I didn’t know Ate Judit was pertaining to that thing. I thought it was the snack. Pero sige you can put it in the freezer, chiller, crisper, egg tray, or sa tabi ng buttah. 

Nadulas pa ako sa hagdan huhu Vlad. 

And I didn’t know na you didn’t get in sa ina-applyan mo. Sorry. May pinagdadaanan ka pala.

Ikaw na bahala kung gusto mong umuwi dito bukas, basta may lugar ka rito.

And to admit it, I felt jealousy. Your ex… called?


	4. Episode 4

Dear Vlad,

Bakod na bakod? Magt-theme song test na kami ni Anna… and sinira mo yung moment. I just want to find it out.

Well… sorry. Kung hindi ako nakapag noche buena with you. I know you’re in the mood to celebrate it but… I had to celebrate with my family. And you messed with my christmas tree, gaga ka talaga. 

I find you cute, ‘yan sinabi ko na ha.

Suit yourself inside Tito Santi’s condo unit. Dahil taga diyan ka ‘rin.

And, happy birthday. I hope you liked the pancakes, Mr. Jockstrap.


	5. Episode 5

Dear Vlad,

I was in deep thoughts about the movie we watched. Naguguluhan talaga ako. But thank you for lighting me up. I became determined.

And, huhu, nawalan ng kuryente.

But I am surprised ha, you made breakfast.You prepared the table. The other day you offered to wash the dishes and made me coffee. In conclusion, you became weird after your birthday. Feeling ko mangwa-walang hiya ka anytime. Pero hey, I appreciate it. Gusto ko na mabait ka. The problem nga lang is, isip bata ka at ang bilis mo magtampo.

The joy I never had before, this time I felt it with you. The world seems to be quiet whenever we’re together and it seems like time stopped. I never knew I’d find comfort and home in your presence. I hope this may not look weird by the time you read it. I’m just happy I found a friend like you. You make me happy.

And gaga ka talaga. Iniwan niyo ‘ko ni Anna. Natatakot pa rin ako kila Cadaver #1, 2, at 3.

I wasn’t lying when I said there’s a possibility na magkagusto ako sa’yo.   
And what if I was Mr. Nutrition Month na amoy coolwater every flag ceremony?

I enjoyed the dance Vlad. But somehow these butterflies and astonishment in my body won’t let me. I am confused… kung ano ba talaga ako.

My heart’s beating loudly. I don’t know why. Do I like you? Love you?  
Or am I ready to embrace who I really am?


	6. Episode 6

Dear Vlad,

I am a coward. For letting the scene of you go unfold before my very eyes.

I know, right? I am a coward. I am a coward to stand up for my feelings.

I am a coward to stand up for myself, too.

At least now I get to say what I want.

Gusto ‘kong mag-shift sa film.

Pero Vlad, film seems nothing… without you. I don’t have anyone here. I don’t have anyone to talk to.

Uwi ka na please, parang ‘di ako taga-rito kung wala ka.

\--  
Maybe it’s fate that we lose control.

Thank you for coming home. You’re all I need, the very air I breathe. For a moment, Vlad, let’s forget everything. Let’s leave the problems behind. 

The kiss we shared… feels like home. I don’t want to think anymore. The kiss made me forget everything. It suffices the very little space that is hungry for reassurance. I must say… I grew to love you? I did.

P.S: I love the cuddles Vlad. I just want to be held by you every time. I want this for… forever.


	7. Episode 7

Dear Vlad,

I’m guilty.

I know I’m the cause of your gaping heart right?

Because I’m scared. I still don’t know who I am. But it hurts on my side too, Vlad. It hurts. It hurts to let you go. It hurts to know you adored me all this time and I never even had the chance to reciprocate it. It hurts to know you love me. It hurts to know everything that unfolds. Vlad, we’re okay, right? We are okay.

You were the guy who made me feel safe. I found comfort in you. When you came in to my life suddenly all the love songs were about you. Suddenly life has become more meaningful. Suddenly the passion for film lits up. It’s all because of you, Vlad.

I am too shy and scared, and too confused to say it. But I hope you stay.


	8. Episode 8

Dear Vlad,

They say love letters are the finest way of expressing your love for someone.

I never knew this until I met you.

Ito na yata ang huling liham na aking isusulat para sa’yo.

Bakla ako.

And I love you.

All this time you love me. And I want to reciprocate it. But now, since you left.

Two cups of rice will never be the same anymore. It will be one again, and film. I will continue it for it reminds me of you. I will never let the passion die,

For my passion for film and passion to love you are as high like the heavens above. 

Vlad, if you’re reading this.

I will choose you when the sun rises, when it comes down, when the stars come up, and I will choose you in any season of my life. I want you to know I genuinely love you. And I am contented. In my heart you will remain alive and you own a very special place in it. I am happy with this. You didn't hurt me in any way, this is my choice. I choose you. Thank you so much and lastly,

The words I never had the courage to say.

I love you.

I am glad you are part of my life.

Ingat ka palagi. 

P.S: Thank you for making me the protagonist of our own story. And I believe, stories don’t end with sad endings. And if ours doesn’t end good, then it’s not the end yet.

I believe fate will pull us back together.

Always yours,  
Karl Frederick Almasen.

**Author's Note:**

> We can all come out, in our own time. By then I hope we get all accepted. Let's be brave, everyone. Hugs!


End file.
